


Jasmine

by muglersOwn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muglersOwn/pseuds/muglersOwn
Summary: After a drunken night with Youngjae, Bambam is faced with a dilemma. He loses all attraction for woman and ends up having his eyes set on one man. His tutor, Jaebeom.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

-one-

He thinks it started when Youngjae offered to kiss him.

Otherwise what else could it be? Ever since that night... When youngjae was too high on his flu bomb he lost all possible attraction towards women.

He couldn't see them the way he used to and it was driving him crazy.

It was nothing major at first. Like before, he knew he was bisexual but coudk never find a person he really liked of the same sex and now...

Just a bit had changed.

He met Lim Jaebeom.

His tutor who...

"... Do you want to give it a try?" he blinked.

All he did was blink and the white board was covered in ink. "I don't feel confident enough."

"Sunbae... I don't think I'll do well for the KSAT. I'm confident in the English section but this..." his expression completely changed at the board.

He hated Calculus. With everything in him, he hated Mathematics and everything it stood for.

He hated that he had it go to university too.

He hadn't grown up privileged. After a win from the national lottery, his mother started a restaurant and 2 years later it was a franchise. Before he knew how, he was out of Thailand and in Korea.

Applying for a Korean University in order to get a degree so that he could run the Korean portion of the business.

It was all his brothers' fault.

Between a druggie and a doctor he was the only alternative.

His sisters... Well, they were... They existed?

They weren't the brightest, and all hope then rested on him.

The last born.

No one ever spoke amout the pressure the last born child had. When everyone is a failure, they are all that remain.

"Fix it."

A whiteboard marker was shoved into his hand.

There were so many letters.

And something in him was sure that an exponent or fraction should be involved.

He slowly got up from the dining table and started going about it. Stopping everynow and then until he was done.

And then he back tracked, was he supposed to simplify or solve?

"Its correct."

His eyes go wide!

This was great!

Except he didn't know just what he did...

All that guess work.

And the principles...

"I'll give you a harder one..."

Ahh, there he goes. Lim Jaebeom: SNU student, tutor to the 1%, and the star of his most recent wet dreams.

Jaebeom's arm came around his shoulder and pulled him into his body. 

His eyes went wide at the sudden gesture. But it was to be expected. Especially when Jaebeom keeps bringing side dishes... 

He couldn't have them with whatever junk he was craving so then he was forced to learn how to cook. 

That didn't last however, even he had added far too many bundles of glass noodles for his japjae the pot had over flowed and all he did was watch in horror until Jaebeom had come to the rescue. 

He looked great in the kitchen. 

Who was he kidding? 

He looked great doing anything.

Even then, in the present, leaving...

Leaving! 

"Bambam!" someone shouted and hit Jaebeom with the door just as he opened it. 

Bambam rushed to check his tutor as he neighbours pushed past him. 

Jackson and Youngjae had come over. 

With take aways...

And alcohol. Which he wasn't allowed to drink. 

He sighed so heavily at the sight of the two men walking past him and into the kitchen. He followed. 

The two of them laid out all the food. "What are you doing?" Jackson asked first. 

"You hit my tutor with the door." they spoke in English. 

Finding some comfort in a language they were far more comfortable in other than Korean. 

Jackson had attended high school in the county because of his father's work at the Chinese embassy. 

"But its Friday."

"Its Thursday!" Youngjae spoke happily. 

"Really?" Bambam rolled his eyes. 

He was just sure that Jackson didn't go to any of this lectures in the week. That was the only way he would forget the days of the week. It explained the alcohol too. 

"Areum, dumped you didn't she?" 

"She didn't dump me!" Youngjae laughed loudly at Jackson. 

So that's why he didn't know what day it was. His girlfriend had broken up with him for the 12th time. And Jackson was 2 hrs from blacking out. 

"Lim Jaebeom!" Youngjae shouts. 

Youngjae was already drunk... 

There was no point in carrying on, it wasn't like the tests were super close. "Come here!" 

His tutor is pulled into the kitchen and forced to sit. 

And 2 hours later the mess was as predicted. 

Jackson was crying on his floor as he hugged a six pack of beer to his chest, Youngjae had left to get McDonald's for some reason. 

And Jaebeom was out of it. Staring at the ceiling as he laid on the floor sprawled out. 

He would laugh every now and then. 

No it wasn't a laugh. 

It was a giggle.

He would giggle every now and then. 

And Bambam couldn't help but to join. 

He grabbed a cushion off his couch and laid with his feet facing the opposite direction but his face close to Jaebeoms. 

Eye contact was made. 

Jaebeom took off his head band and in the moment it felt as if the world had changed. Time had slowed and his apartment had turned into a perfume ad. 

The band fell off, his long hair fell across his forehead and some into his eyes. 

Words were whispered but nothing made sense. 

"What?" 

"You're cute."

Then his cheeks were being pinched. 

It hurt! But this was physical contact that wasn't in the form of a welldone pat on the back. And because of that his face flushed, he looked like he had participated in drinking with them. Instead of babysitting men who were older him. 

"Really?" he attempted to whisper but his cheeks were basically being played like an accordian. 

Another giggle form Jaebeom and his heart is the softest it had ever been around him. 

He knew it, right there. He had a crush on Lim Jaebeom.


	2. Chapter 2

Youngjae was back.

In his hands were McDonald's paper bags and once everyone had gathered around the coffee table what was revealed was disappointment.

Nothing less.

"Happy meals..." Jackson says. He sniffles and grabs the box closest to him.

"Youngjae... What the hell is wrong with you?" Jackson asked.

"Hy-hyung!" he grabbed the bag. "We need to look at the toys first!"

Bambam couldn't believe it. Sure he'd been drunk before but this just wasn't how it was supposed to work. It didn't make sense and he refused to accept it.

Some ugly characters came out and there was nothing to be excited about. Everyone stared at Youngjae.

Waiting for more but nothing.

Especially for the sober one of the group. To think that he sat through Youngjae opening the plastic bags with his impelled mobility frustrated him.

Maybe he shouldn't have gotten up to open the door for him.

He could have left him outside until he went to his own apartment. 

He was just fine having a crisis over the fact that he had a crush on one of the guys present. It was okay because Jaebeom would whisper the most random things to him.

Like how he wanted to give him a cat and name it Timon.

"You're annoying." Jackson says loudly and grabs the same box. Opening and taking a huge bite of his burger.

Bambam was sure that he saw half of the thing disappear into the older's mouth. He blinked once and the sight was still the same he blinked again And the burger was gone.

'Areum-ssi... I respect you.' 

He's not clear about what happened after. Maybe he had fallen asleep on the spot after seeing such a great sight. But he woke up in bed, to the sound of people talking beyond his bedroom.

Slowly, he had gotten out of bed. Shuffled out to see that the living room was in a far better condition than he remembered. "Hyung..."

He called out. Headed towards the kitchen he could hardly see anything as he rubbed the sleep out if his eyes and sat down beside all three.

"What's wrong?" Jaebeom asked. 

Bambam wanted them to leave so thag he could go to school. But how could he tell him that? 

"Nothing," he looked down at the bowl of cereal that was slid in front of him. He shakily grabbed a spoon and ate. 

This wasn't right, they all had to go home. He knew it, however as he watched time tick away on the microwave he thought otherwise. 

His bowl was emptied, and seemingly his mind when he uttered the following words. "I need to go to school soon, you can stay if you want. As long as you keep the place neat."

He said that without looking at the person the message was intended for. 

He shuffled away right after for a shower, under its spray Jaebeom came to mind. What was that? When he had answered when he called for Jackson and Youngjae? 

Was their relationship that personal? 

He didn't have to call him Sunbae? Right? 

By the time he was drying his hair... 

"What the hell was that ponytail?" he muttered as his hair dried. 

He watched his face redded in the mirror, "what the fuck. This isn't funny." Bambam muttered to his reflection. "Behave!" 

He finished and started dressing up. Was he blushing now? At the thought of him... Is this what it had become? 

And once dressed in his uniform he walked out to say goodbye, but only Youngjae was asleep on his couch. He lived two floors above him. 

Why was it okay for him to stay over? 

Bambam pulled out his cellphone and took a picture. It could come in handy for his birthday. 

Next he ordered a taxi. 

A heavy sigh at the sight and he grabs his bag. He wouldn't see Jaebeom until Tuesday. 

As per usual. 

That's what he was paid for. Tuesdays and Thursdays. They had been lucky enough to get him, and now he was getting help in his Korean and Maths. 

He could whole heartedly confirm that no matter the language, maths was pure garbage. 

But... 

It had its perks. Like when Jaebeom sent him a text asking for Bambam's pass code because he forgot his bag inside. 

'0502' he texts back before walking to the canteen line. With a swipe of his student card he had a tray in hard and watched as the food fell I to his plate as the line moved up. 

He wasn't the most popular. Given he was a foreigner, but at least he had friends. 

"Over here!" 

He goes over to the eager boy and sits opposite him. "Yongkyu..." he takes his spoon. "You don't have to be so loud."

The guy only rolls his eyes. "I havent see you all week and that is all you have to say?" 

His milk is taken from him, Bambam pulls the carton of the flavour he actually likes from his pocket. 

"How was your holiday?" 

He is shushed immediately. "No one needs to know I was in holiday. That could mess things up for me."

"Aren't things already messed up?" Bambam asked gesturing across the room to Yongkyu's brother. 

Bang Jiwon was the centre of their year and probably their entire high-school career. 

He was also Yongkyu's twin brother. For some reason, no one had figured it out. 

Or they chose to forget it. 

Not only were they fraternal. Any form of blood relation was questionable between the pair. 

A click of the tongue, "can I stay over for the weekend again?" 

His head drops.


	3. Chapter 3

The sight of this apartment was...

There were 3 pairs of shoes that didn't belong to him. And as he stepped into the home completely he could hear music.

Laughter.

And was sure he could smell ramen in the air.

"What the..." Yongkyu starts but a shirtless Youngjae trying to pull a sweater over his body stops the friend.

"-bm! Bambam! Bambam! Come over here!"

He sighs heavily and pulls the sweat off the older's body. "Choi Youngjae!" he points at the piece of fabric in his hand.

"Why are you ruining my clothes?" honestly he didn't care much about clothing.

It's just that the sweater was the first thing his eldest brother got for him while he was still okay with a good job.

Beer actually was a decent person for an amount of time.

He was the hope of the entire family

"Ah... I." Bambam sighed.

He could feel everyones eyes on him. "I told you to ask if you want something. You can't just grab whatever you want from my wardrobe."

He left them there to go to his bedroom, the door shut far too loudly. He stared at the item in his hands for a while. And then it hit him thag he left Yongkyu out in the open with a bunch of strangers. 

He shrugs his bag off and tosses it onto the bed with the sweater. Bambam grabs a different one and walked out of his bedroom. 

The top is thrown roughly at Youngjae and he crosses the living area to enter the kitchen. 

A bottle of water is taken from the cupboard and once half empty he looks at everyone.

"This is my friend from school. Yongkyu. These are my friends from not school. Youngjae Hyung, Jackson Hyung and..." why did he need to breathe just then? 

"Jaebeom Su-Hyung." he drinks more water after that. 

Was he okay with being called Hyung? Bambam couldn't even bring himself to look at his face to see his reaction and went to join his friend. 

"Jackson?" 

"I'm from Hong Kong!" he explains before Yongkyu can ask. 

"Aren't you dating my cousin?" Bambam stops. 

What? "Kang Areum is your cousin?" 

"Woah!" Youngjae is the first to react. "Jackson, it's time to start kissing up to your future cousin in law."

An apple flies accoss the room. 

Bambam looks to Jackson who had another in his hand, "wait!" 

He steps in front of Youngjae. 

"Wait for what?" 

His lamp. 

His mother will kill him if she finds a single piece of furniture missing or destroyed. 

"We can't do this in front of your guests."

"Guests? I've kissed Jaebeom already. And Yongryu is a blood relative of my ex girlfriend. What's the point?"

Bambam blinks.

His eyes flitter to Jaebeom who glared into the back of Jackson's head.

Sure he'd heard that Jackson was the kissy type when drunk. But that is not fair!

"You kissed him?"

"That not the point! The issue is that you said I'm marrying into the cheater's family!"

Areum cheated...

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" another apple soars.

And all five of them ended up in the ER.

Bambam was pacing up and down the entire place, Yongkyu was asleep in a chair Jaebeom with an ice pack to the cheek and the other pair were being treated.

Jackson had nailed Youngjae in the eye and everyone panicked the minute they saw blood as he yelled in pain.

In a flurry to get to the hospital Jackson slipped in the rain and elbowed Jaebeom in the jaw. Only to fall really hard.

Maybe he shouldn't have told them that they could stay over throughout the day. He had been an idiot to suggest it and luckily he wasn't the one to pay the price.

His eyes wondered back to Jaebeom. Why did he have to meet his friends?

"Let me see." Bambam crouches in front of his tutor and takes the ice pack from him to see the skin pink from the coldness. But there was an area concentrated with more colour.

Oh no.

"Are you sure you're alright? Are your teeth all there?"

Fingers wrap around his wrist and his hand it brought to Jaebeom's face. The ice pack is back on Jaebeom cheek. "It was getting inflamed."

Bambam nods.

'please don't let go of my hand.' it felt like his heart was climbing its way out, up his throat and all he could do was swallow.

"Did you and Jackson really kiss?"

A smile.

Did he like it?

Did he like Jackson?

Or was it all just a funny joke?

"He kissed me." Jaebeom said. Bambam couldn't even make sense of it. "We we're asleep and the minutes I opened my eyes I was getting a kiss from your friend."

A lot of tension left his body.

"I'm sorry he did that." Bambam apologises on Jackson's behalf happily.

"Do you want to laugh?" Jaebeom laughs himself.

It contagious. 

Jaebeom was still holding his wrist. Feels a bit more pressure than before. Almost as if he wanted to keep his hand there. But Bambam knew it was all his imagination. 

Jaebeom's laugh was far different compared to the little giggles he had given the night before. All he knew is that there was something different about him. 

Maybe he was seeing Jaebeom in a new light.

Maybe he is concussed. 

There's not logical reason for why he was being looked at like that. 

Bambam's phone rings and he's forced to answer. 

'Come over, they are trying to break my knee.' he heard Jackson through the phone before its gone.


	4. Chapter 4

When Monday came Bambam was out of it.

From class into the afternoon.

Youngjae and Jackson weren't speaking and Yongkyu had asked to sleepover for another weekend. All the while midterms were approaching.

These were going to set the bar for whether or not he was going to make it through the KSATs and every single time he opened a book he would think of Jaebeom giggling and calling him cute like he had done Thursday night.

Yongkyu was asleep in front of him in the library and Bambam was just trying to get a decent mark.

But Jaebeom wouldn't leave him alone. He sighs out into the air.

The library was basically empty. And he just wanted to finish some work so that he could ask his tutor. As it had been the case.

But he hadn't pinched his cheeks before.

His hands flew to his face. 

Dammit. 

"It was literally nothing. He probably doesn't remember doing that." he mutters to himself and angrily packs up. The bang and clatter rouse his friend and a random girl that was still at school at the time. 

Yongkyu yawns loudly before standing up and stretching. Bambam just cant help but to be annoyed by the sight.

Yongkyu was one of those 'naturally smart' individuals. He didn't have to study as hard as Bambam did and once he understood something there was no need to revisit it. 

That's how he was able to live this life however he wanted. 

Like almost maxing out his absence days every year.

"Can we go get food now?" 

Bambam sighed. "You're paying this time."

"Alright!" His friend shouts and just like that Bambam is dragged by the arm. 

After some time they end up in the restaurant of some hotel and Yongkyu is the one to make the orders. 

Bambam is too 'blegh' to do anything.

He knew his friend could sense it in and he didn't plan on concealing it. "What's the matter?" 

He grabs his wrist. His eyes fall to his friend, "how do you know if someone likes you?" 

Yongkyu basically chokes on his water. He hits his chest and Bambam waits patiently for the theatrics to pass. "Well?" 

"How does this person treat you?" 

He thinks about it, "whenever we're around each other they are quite nice. But that's complicated." he is afraid to add that the person is particular is contracted by his mother. "They always bring over food their mother sent over. Without fail-" 

"This person gives you their mothers food?!?" 

"Sshhhhh!" Bambam hisses at his loud friend. 

Jongkyu leans over the table. "My friend, they say the moment a woman starts bringing you food from her mother's fridge she is definitely into you."

"But they-"

"This nameless person of yours likes you."

He almost told him that the person wasn't a girl. They were a guy. So obviously the situation is different. "I mean who would care so much about the food you're eating? You can obviously afford to eat any kind of food and they still get you food from home?" 

Bambam blinks at Jongkyu's logic. 

Jaebeom was only doing as his mother said. Every Tuesday he would come over with new containers in exchange for the others. 

There was already a system in place. 

Bambam could remember the first few times it happened. Jaebeom would search his fridge for food and come up short. 

Inside were essentials. Water, cold drinks and left overs.

Also a bag of apples that would probably rot in there for 2 months. He'd told him to stop his mother from worrying. 

Mainly because he'd spent the previous night trying to figure out how to finish the onion kimchi that was sent over. 6 days prior. 

Jaebeom told him to stop and let him do the minimum. 

"I don't think that's how it works..." 

"Have you ever taken something from home to impress someone?" 

Bambam takes a sip of his lemonade. "So food is enough to confirm it?" 

Bambam watched as his friends eyes grew big, "there's more?" Jongkyu leans in over the table.

"They held my wrist, for like a really long time..." he can't stop himself from speaking. 

"Here is your food." as the waiter stops with his trolley Yongkyu sits back. 

Bambam never mentions it. And Yongkyu is too immersed in his food to remember what their conversation was about.

But Bambam remembered. If Yongkyu was correct, then that would mean that Jaebeom was into him for some time. 

He laughed out loud which turned into him choking. 

That wasn't true. And he knew it for sure. 

"I need you to come over to mines next week Friday." Bambam looked at his friend strangely. 

He wasn't sure if the words that had come out of Yongkyu's left the the correct order. 

"What?" 

"Come over to my house. My family is having a family dinner thing, I'm being forced to show up to this one." Bambam can't help but to choke. 

"Friday?" 

A nod which is followed by some instructions on how to dress. "Please be dramatic," Yongkyu pleads as they leave the restaurant. "You're a foreigner so they'll let it slide."

Bambam couldn't believe the words coming out of his friend's mouth. "Alright, I'll do that." He wasn't going to. There was no way! 

There was litterally no way! 

When the pair had parted Bambam was back in his apartment. Slipped under her blankets and shut his eyes and switched off his lamp. 

However, his mind seemed to switch on. And the thoughts that had poked at him all day seemed to return. 

Frustrated he grabs his phone. 

It was only 10. 

'Has the swelling gone down?' 

He asked.

Soon after he gets a response. 'Yes, just some bruising.' 

Bambam smiles. 'That's good to hear.'

He wanted to say more. He really did but he didn't know what. He locks this phone and inserts it into the charger. 

His head still filled with thoughts of his tutor. Though they weren't stressful. 

Rather he didn't complete the work Jaebeom had left for him the previous week. His eyes fly open and he cusses into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Something strange was happening.

That Tuesday evening Bambam realised that that was the case.

When his made it out of the lift soaking wet is became even more apparent to see his tutor with a reusable bag in hand and an umbrella in the other.

He was early.

"Oh, Sunbae! You're here already?"

He walks to the door and enters his pin.

They enter, "so you won't call me Hyung?"

Bambam stumbles as he slips off his shoes.

"Ah, it's a bit weird isn't it?" he steps into the home with his slippers on.

"No it isn't. It's actually weird that you refer to me as Sunbae." Bambam looks up to answer and I faced with the fact that he had nearly walked into his tutor.

"But we went to the same school-"

"Hyung."

He blinks.

Jaebeom steps back, Bambam wants to follow. But he remains still.

He laughs, to make the situation less awkward for him. "alrighty," Bambam walks past his tutor.

"I'm going to take a shower before I catch a cold." 

He said it so cooly, he couldn't believe it. As he shut his bedroom door he could finally breathe. "Hyung?"

The word is whispered.

"Jaebeom-hyung." he smiles.

"Jaebeomie-hyung~" he giggles.

He sounded like a fool. He was sure of it and slapped his lips as if he'd spilled a secret he wasn't supposed to.

He takes off his jersey, then his shirt and walks to his bathroom. He opened the tap of his shower and waited at the water warmed up.

He was going to lose his mind.

He stripped out of the rest of his clothes and took a quick shower. After that he's dressed comfortably and joined his tutor as soon as he could.

He crossed the room and picked up the air conditioner's remote to turn the heat up.

"Oh, you're done!" he hears from the kitchen.

"Yes." he mumbles. "Sunbae, I did all the work I just need some help with certain areas."

"Come here."

Bambam complied, taking leisurely steps to the kitchen and finally stops in front of his tutor. "Yes."

A flick to the forehead and the student is left hissing in pain.

"Hyung."

With a frown he repeats it, "Hyung."

A smile immediately makes it to Jaebeom's face and Bambam is stuck frozen at the sight of it.

"Now what of it?"

Bambam shrugs, "I'll show you when you're done."

Bambam walks away to grab a bottle of water. He did not seem to understand why he was so hung up on being addressed as 'hyung' but he could even think to ask him.

Especially with that smile on his face, he'd turn stupid on sight.

Bambam watches as Jaebeom works around his kitchen before they are headed towards the living room.

He'd luckily gotten through most of the work without spacing out too much. "You see, it's that simple."

It really wasn't.

The last 3 discarded sheets of paper could vouch for him. And right then as Jaebeom sat as his side he noticed her bruise started to show up.

"I thought you were completely healed." Bambam says. His hand was already to his tutor's face tilting it in his direction to get a better view of the blemish beyond the bb cream.

His wrist is grabbed and their eyes connect for the first time since they sat down.

"But it is." Jaebeom's voice comes out softly in the silence of the room and Bambam is forced to blink twice to remember that there was a conversation going on.

"Nope, just because it isn't painful doesn't mean that there isn't any pain." he answers just as softly.

He watched as Jaebeom's eyebrows moved closer together, "what?"

Their faces were closer inexplicably close. Too close for comfort. For normal. They had never been so close. Ever.

The bell rings and Bambam pulls away. His heart was racing and a certain feeling was in his face, like a warm tingle, he walked even faster to the door.

A quick look at his monitor and then he pulls the door open.


End file.
